No Fantasy is Final
by EpicChocolate
Summary: "He's as mysterious as Leon, sweet as Hope, strong as Cloud-" "You are seriously not describing this guy with characters from Final Fantasy"  Zutara


No Fantasy is Final

Summary-"He's as mysterious as Leon, sweet as Hope, strong as Cloud-" "You are seriously not describing this guy with characters from Final Fantasy"

Pairings-Zutara,

a/n-My return to ATLA :3 (And if you like FF,I seriously will love you forever)

* * *

><p>I am a 'Fantasy nerd' as Suki had so lovingly dubbed me as. She's just as obsessed as me and Toph(Oh please,like she doesn't secretly check out Cloud and Older!Hope)and supplies us with the money to fuel our less then healthy obsession. That and she lets us use her Playstation which I will love her forever for. Since honestly? I can't have things in the house that cost more then fifty dollars since A)Sokka will never get off it of it and his grades will drop even <em>lower<em> then it already is, B)Dad will ultimately break it after attempting to operate it,and C) They will both tease me to death about the fact that I'm playing a 'boy' game. Psh. Females for the win! Honestly,they both set the female movement back _least_ another hundred years. Sokka even has a list of qualifications for any woman that wants to go out with him buried under the mass of junk that is known as his room.

_Sokka's List_

_1)She has to be able to cook meat_

If he keeps that up,I might be able to hook him up with the lunch lady...

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Katara

**From: **Ty Lee

Yo,chica,guess what I just saw?

…

…

…

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my iPhone(For once,I'm thankful for Sokka's ability to meet the weirdest yet most awesome people ever(as long as they don't track mud in the house))to respond to Ty Lee's text. The rather hyperactive girl has a love for Spanish and had a habit of rambling off in Spanish to which only Toph could respond and she often sounded freaked out. We're having her tested.

…

…

**To: **Ty Lee

**From:**Katara

Is it important? I'm currently trying to play the responsible one and stop Toph from scamming Aang.

…

…

**To: **Katara  
><strong>From: <strong>Ty Lee

YES. THIS IS IMPORTANT. LIKE SUKI BREAKING HER CLIPBOARD OVER SOKKA'S HEAD IMPORTANT. (And no,she didn't do it again,don't worry your linda cabeza.)

…

…  
><strong><br>To**: Ty Lee**  
>From: <strong>Katara

Well,what is it?

And excuse me while I use Google Translate to try and figure out what you just said.

…

…

…

**To: **Katara  
><strong>From: <strong>Ty Lee

Hold your horses,linda.

Deep breath.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

THE GAME FAME STORE ACROSS TOWN JUST OPENED A WHOLE WING FOR FINAL FANTASY!

…

…

…

**To:** Ty Lee  
><strong>From: <strong>Katara

We are ditching. I'll grab Aang and Toph,and you get Suki. We're women(and a man!)on a mission!

…

…

…

* * *

><p>There's one thing thats extremely important about the Game Fame store across town(rather cheesy name,rather epic place). Its huge. Massive. It was possible to fit three of our schools in it and <em>still<em>have room left over. And the thing is? All of it is crammed with video games. And a café. Oh how I love this place. And what had just made a 100000000000000000x better? They'd just opened up an entire wing dedicated to Final Fantasy. Whoever made this decision is a saint in disguise. I will write them a long,detailed thank-you letter.

"Ohmigosh!"Ty Lee squealed,bouncing up and down in the shotgun seat with a disgruntled Suki driving.

"I was in freaking Algebra when you guys stormed in and dragged me out. How am I supposed to catch up now?"she muttered darkly but still had the excited glimmer in her eyes that just screams '_Oh, freaking yeah. '_ Next to me,Toph was busy pressing buttons on her PSP,the light making her face glow and Aang next to her was pushing numbers on his phone. He held up a finger to his lips and as common courtesy,we shut up our massive mouths(Ty Lee had to clamp her hands on her mouth to stop her ear-piercing squeals of pure joy).

"Yo. You got the job?"Aang nodded like he understood completely. "Awesome,told you with _my_help, I could get you in! See! You owe me!"he suddenly scowled after a few seconds. "PFT. Yeaaaaaaah right! Anyway,do your best friend/not-really-but-might-as-well-be-brother a favor?"Even though whoever he was talking to couldn't see,Aang was currently pulling out his deadliest weapon.

The puppy dog eyes. His large gray eyes get _even_bigger and fill up with tears so he looks like someone beats him. Lips settled into a pout that even Jet,self-proclaimed badass,would 'aww' at,he was fully in battle mood. Suddenly he beamed.

"Really? Thanks! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huuuuuuh. Got it."Still grinning,he closed his phone and turned to the girls,still smiling. "Just got _us_ to be able to get in,_early_,"the grin on his face was almost cat-like. And the wince almost made me feel bad as Suki's and Ty Lee's squeal nearly busted his eardrums.

I'll admit,while I'm the most mature one in our group(But seriously,look at the competition),bring me somewhere where everywhere I look,I see a familiar face looking back at me. Seriously. I _loved_ this place. Spotting _Advent Children_ on a shelf(with Cloud and Tifa cardboard cutouts standing next to it, both in their fighting poses(I wonder if someone would notice if I stole one...)),I raced over...only to run into a solid chest. We both let out a yelp a pain and stumbled to the ground,landing with an 'Umph!'. Nervously,I looked up and nearly passed out when I met the eyes of a _boy_. Now,I'm not that the kind that goes squealing over every cute boy in existence(Ty Lee)nor will I hit anyone who attempts to ask me out(Toph) but the eyes on this boy! They're sensual and capable of making a lesbian go straight. And they're gold. _Score!_But then,the less crazed side of me caught up with reality and made up jump up in shock,eyes wide and already apologizing.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm soooooo-"

"S'OK. You're not that heavy to be fair,"he smiled slightly as he stood up and stretched slightly, narrowing his (pretty) eyes. "You're not supposed to-wait? You're with Aang?"I nodded my head and suddenly,the boy grinned and turned his head to look at me when I noticed the massive scar on the side of his face. It covered almost of it and looked like it had been burnt beyond belief. How I didn't notice it earlier,I will never know. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Zuko. Aang's friend slash brother-that-was-unwilling-pulled-in-his-adopted-family,"he laughed softly and I couldn't help but smile at the familiar Aang behavior.

"Yeah,that sounds like him."That was also when I noticed the tag hanging around his neck(I'm really slow today apparently)that read _'EMPLOYEE OF GAME FAME – FINAL FANTASY WING'_. I pointed it at with something akin to reverence.

"You work here?"I asked,eyes wide. He nodded.

"Yeah,my uncle owns the café and he knows how much I love Final Fantasy so he hooked me up with this job." Woah. My love for Zuko has just grown by a tenfold. Instead of jumping down in pure joy,I settled for another dazzling(or so Ty Lee says)smile.

"Thats great! I've loved this series ever since it came out!"and just like that,his eyes turned from melted gold to a burning fire. OK,its official. This guy has the best eyes ever.

"Really? Whats your favorite?"

"To tell the truth,13."I blushed as he grinned,nodding.

"That one is pretty good-graphics especially-but no one will ever beat good ole' 7."

"Kinda the reason I'm racing across the room to get the movie,"I laughed as his cheeks turned red and he stepped out of the way.

"Well,I'll be on my way now. Gotta help all the other people who ditched school to come check this place out,"I raised my brow and cocked a hip mockingly.

"Like you didn't?"

"Nah,been ditching for over a year now,"I gaped as he winked at me and walked away. I turned around and reached for the movie when I froze. Wait,had _I_,Katara Kibou*,just flirted with a person of the opposite sex? …...Its official,the world is ending.

**To: **Suki  
><strong>From: <strong>Katara

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!

…

…

…

**To:** Katara  
><strong>From:<strong>Suki

Woah,something finally made you cuss...I'm strangely proud for some weird reason. Whats your problem?

…

…

…

**To: **Suki  
><strong>From: <strong>Katara

I've met the best guy _ever. _He's literally Cloud,Leon,and Hope all rolled into one awesome package.

…

…

…

**To: **Katara  
><strong>From: <strong>Suki

You cannot be serious! You're describing this guy using Final Fantasy characters? But since I wanna hear,go on.

…

…

…

**To: **Suki  
><strong>From: <strong>Katara

My geek-ness is crying in the corner. You've wounded it mortally. Thanks a lot. Anyway. Zuko(the guy's name) is mysterious. Like the cool mysterious like Leon. He's got this huge scar on the side of his face and apparently,he's been 'ditching' high school for a year now. He's really sweet too,sorta like Hope just not as naïve and innocent. ALSOOO,he's strong like Cloud. I kid you not. Later,I saw him picking up FIVE boxes and when I sneaked a peak,I saw they were filled with cheat guides. Ty Lee(bless her wimpy little arms)can barely pick up ONE without groaning in pain. THIS IS GUY IS PURE GOLD.

…

…

…

**To: **Katara  
><strong>From: <strong>Suki

And he also happens to be my cousin and is reading over my shoulder. He's blushing.

…

…

…

**To: **Suki  
><strong>From: <strong>Katara

…...I hate you.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Katara,<em>

_You're going to think this is lame and all and you're probably going to mock me for asking this through a letter hidden in your Advent Children's CD Case,but its the only way I could think of without flat out asking you and you screaming at me for being such a un-romantic sap (But its totally a turn on,don't worry). So, remember ten years ago when I met you at the Final Fantasy store and you're were obsessed with Cloud,Leon,and Hope(You still are) and I was the lowly store hand. And then you confessed through a text message(inadvertently)and the rest is history(that and I'm running out of paper(Toph is evil,lets leave it at that)). Anyway,would you marry me? And turn around._

* * *

><p>"Z-Zuko?"<p>

"Katara...would y-"

"YES!"

"HA! SEE SPARKY,TOLD YA MY WAY WOULD WORK!"

"Toph,you're ruining the moment."

"SHADDUP TWINKLE TOES! AND STOP MAKING OUT!"

* * *

><p>an – that ending is rushed,I know. PLZ DONT HATE(I love mocking text speak). Uh...review and insult my less then healthy obsession with Final Fantasy?

BTW-If you like Advent Children and Cloud/Tifa and say so in your review...expect a long reply thats going over every single thing that happened.

ALSO - My school's sports suck. Our wrestling team lost 0 - 66. And people wonder why I don't show school spirit. PFT

AND - I forgot to mention that the star after Kibou(Katara's last name in this)was to say to look down here. It means Hope in Japanese 'cause honestly,Katara has an obsession with it(and I have an obsession with the word honestly. Honestly...)


End file.
